yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Angus Eyeless
}} Angus Eyeless is a pirate and resident of BBQ Bay. Little is known about Angus other than that he has a Scottish-Pirate accent and is blind, wearing eye patches over both of his eyes. Angus has a pet wolf (possibly a guide dog). Due to his blindness, Angus isn't especially useful in a battle, given that he can barely get through a conversation without becoming confused and facing the wrong way, much less aim a cannon properly. Nevertheless, Angus is seen working with Isabel Peculier in her backstory, helping her find gold on The Tiki Isles. Seeing that Jock trusts him completely, Angus is seen as a high ranking pirate. Plot Angus is first encountered by the heroes when they first visited BBQ Bay in Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 18: Swampy Away! where he and Jock Fireblast were trying to convince their fellow pirate Grimjaw Slugface to leave the bay after he supposedly "brought the taint with him". Grimjaw, angered by his fellow pirates, left for his ship, not before opening fire on BBQ Bay however, destroying a vital part of the dock. Jock asked Honeydew and Xephos if they wanted to "earn a few doubloons", to which they immediately accepted, to do so they had to wake up Spacker, the zombie-pirate-dwarf, from his slumber and repair the destroyed dock. However, whilst the duo were off finding supplies for the dock with Spacker, the battle between Grimjaw, Jock and Angus commenced. Angus and Jock managed to tear a hole in Grimjaw's cabin. When the heroes returned to Jock and Angus they began to rebuild the support pillar that was needed to hold the upper levels of the bay in place. Whilst they were building, Jock blew a hole in the side of Grimjaw's ship, causing it to start sinking. Grimjaw sent out his Skeleton warriors as a final attempt to kill Angus and Jock. The attempt failed, and Jock ordered Honeydew and Xephos to kill Grimjaw and to burn his ship. However, unbeknown to the heroes, a piece of the map that they had been searching for was on board. But it was too late, the ship had been raised and Grimjaw with it. Honeydew and Xephos then left with Jock to see Isabel Peculier who was said to have answers to the location of a map fragment, leaving Angus behind. Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Season 3 characters to choose from, Angus Eyeless was placed equal 28th overall with 3 votes out of 4412 votes. Trivia * Angus' pet wolf/dog is named Captain Sparkles (Angus refers to him as Captain Sparkly), after the popular YouTuber who makes Minecraft-related videos. * Angus often looks the wrong way during conversations because of his blindness. * Spacker's injury (and death) may have been accidentally caused by Angus, seeing how he cannot fire cannons with great accuracy. * Jock once described Angus' dog to be "as blind as he is". Gallery Angus's Dog.jpg|Angus' dog. Angus.png|Honeydew and Xephos talking to Angus. Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Pirates Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Characters